ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Diotant
Diotant is an antweight created by David Hayes of Team LowTech. The antweight was heavily based upon fan favourite Diotoir in particular the Extreme 1/Fifth Wars variation. It first appeared in the Antweight World Series 55 losing both of its fights, before returning for the Antweight World Series 56, winning 3 fights and losing 2 in the main tournament. Robot History Antweight World Series 55 Diotant lost its first battle against bar spinner, Death in the afternoon, Diotant suffered a lot of damage before tapping out after the LiPo battery became exposed. The second battle was against clusterbot, The poptart Tories, consisting of poptart (full body spinner) and paid your taxes (wedge). Diotant attacked poptart, but flipped itself over when paid your taxes pushed it into the wall, unable to self right, Diotant was eliminated from the tournament. Antweight World Series 56 Diotant won its first battle against a flipper, Eyesorasaurus. Both robots engaged in a pushing match with Diotant having the slight advantage allowing it to push Eyesorasaurus into the pit. The second battle against a four wheel rambot, Doktor Power 9 Ti. Doktor Power 9 Ti outmanoeuvred Diotant and promptly pitted it. The third battle was against another rambot, Smackdown. This battle lasted only six seconds after Diotant flipped the blue wedge up and over, with it unable to self right. The fourth battle was against a front hinged flipper, Polaris. Both robots waltzed around each other with Diotant flipping the side but Polaris sped away. Eventually, Diotant flipped Polaris onto its back. Polaris attempted to self right as Diotant manoeuvred around it, before eventually shunting it into the pit. The fifth battle in a rematch against Doktor Power 9 Ti. Doktor Power 9 Ti rammed Diotant into the wall managing to flip it over, Diotant managed to self right and flip Doktor Power 9 Ti over, Doktor Power 9 Ti self righted using the wall and continued to ram Diotant into the walls before pitting it, eliminating Diotant from the main tournament. A whiteboard fight against Firestarter (an antweight Firestorm) and was treated as a vengeance battle. The vengeance battle was short lived as Diotant rammed into Firestorm and flipped it over before promptly pitting it. Antweight World Series 57 Diotant lost its first battle against a flipper, For Fox Sake!. Diotant appeared to have the advantage early on, For Fox Sake flipped Diotant out of the arena. The second battle against a two wheel rambot, Mildly Effective. Diotant flipped Mildly Effective over, as Mildly Effective's self righter broke, Diotant decided to flip it back over to give it another chance before pitting it. The third battle was against flipper, Super Nintendo Chalmers. Diotant tried to keep it's scoop pointed at Super Nintendo Chalmers, at one point Diotant was stuck on the wall but managed to free itself, Super Nintendo Chalmers then drove down the pit. The fourth battle in a rematch against , For Fox Sake!. Diotant got in the first flip, but For Fox Sake! recovered quickly to grab Diotant and pit it, eliminating Diotant from the tournament. Antweight World Series 58 Diotant won its first battle against a front hinged flipper, Jaxpanna. Diotant attacked early, but Jaxpanna came back and pinned Diotant in the corner, the two pushed each other with each robot trading the upper hand, Diotant won the fight on a very close judges decision. The second battle against a clusterbot, I'm With Stupid Cluster. I'm With Stupid Cluster started at a disadvantage as only one half was able to enter the arena, Diotant got the early aggression, I'm With Stupid Cluster managed to push Diotant back, Diotant won the bout after it flipped I'm With Stupid Cluster over and it was unable to self right. The third battle was against a rear hinged flipper, Ripper 2. Ripper 2 showed superior speed and managed to nearly flip Diotant, Diotant lost after a driving into the pit. The fourth battle was against a rear hinged flipper, Stewie. The match had to be restarted as Stewie wouldn't start, the two came together and Diotant nearly flipped Stewie, Stewie hit back flipping Diotant over, Diotant self righted but it was clear Stewie had stopped working, Diotant tried nudging and flipping Stewie to try and reactivate it, Stewie was counted out. The fifth battle was against a lift/clampbot, mantis. Diotant got the early advantage flipping mantis over, but mantis recovered and picked Diotant up, parading it around before pitting it, eliminating Diotant from the main tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 8 Trivia *Team LowTech made a hydraulic antweight called Killer Bite, which debuted at Antweight World Series 57, it became the first hydraulic ant to win a fight in AWS history after beating Rest in bepis: Rad Chad the Ultimate Dad EVO. Category:Competitors Category:Antweight Robots Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots from Greater London Category:British Robots Category:Antweight World Series Competitors